


Dimensional fun

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Dream Sex, F/M, Kink trash, One Night Stand, Sex Magic, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! Read the tags!!!Xellos is curious, Lina is horny- and hungry...





	Dimensional fun

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- this is kink trash pwp. Run while you still can/ enjoy!

It seemed that as soon as Lina fell into her bed at the inn she woke up again with a start, on a surface that was cool, but yet slightly soft, and, when she opened her eyes, purple. She quickly stood, her hands in a fighting guard as she spun around to try to determine where the in the hells she was, her confusion mounting as she saw only a vast expanse of deep purple night dotted with stars, with no landmarks or even any sound. 

She started to feel afraid, and more than a little annoyed. "Okay, where am I?" She said into the darkness. It seemed to be some sort of... pocket dimension? 

"Show yourself!" She barked. "Whoever you are, someone must have brought me here. What do you want with me?"

Someone materialised behind her and she heard a familiar voice. "I didn't mean to startle you, Miss Lina." 

"Xellos!" She whirled around, trying to locate the owner of the voice. Had the monster finally turned on her? She didn't think she was strong enough to fight him yet- especially not now, after a long day's travel, wearing only her pyjamas and with none of her weapons or talismans to protect her. 

He materialised in front of her, smiling as always, holding up his hands defensively as she started towards him with a growl. "Now, now, Miss Lina, I only brought you here to ask for a favour." 

Lina stopped. "A favour?" She said, confused. "Is this to do with your master's schemes? Because if it is you can just send me straight back home from wherever it is you've brought me." 

"Oh, no, it's more of a personal matter. In fact, that's why I brought you here- I wanted to discuss it in private."

"Personal?" Lina cocked her head to one side. 

"Won't you have a seat?" Said Xellos, smiling as he materialised two chairs and a small table in front of them. Lina sat down across from him, still a bit wary.

"It has to do with our little encounter in the forest the other day." 

Lina blushed as she remembered writhing around naked on the ground as Xellos stuffed crystals into her vagina. "What about it?" She asked, trying to sound casual. 

"It made me a little curious." Xellos smiled wider and opened his eyes. "I've never experienced sexual intercourse before, and I think I should like to." 

"What? You've never- but- ?"

Xellos waved a gloved hand "Oh, I've brought pleasure to humans, of course, but I've never really been much of an active participant." 

"So... what are you asking?" 

"Oh, please Lina, I'm your friend! There's no need to act all coy and maidenly with me." He leaned forwards, resting his chin on his hands. "Or don't you want me to fuck you?" 

Lina gulped. Of course she did. The sexual tension between them was so thick she could almost cut through it with her hand. He was dangerous- sure. He was one of the monster race, mankind's greatest enemy and vastly more powerful than she was. But... he seemed to want her alive, for now at least, and his sharp cheekbones, glittering eyes and lithe body were very enticing. Plus the idea of fucking a monster in itself was kind of thrilling. 

"This isn't some sort of plot to get me pregnant with some half- monster baby, is it?"

"Monsters don't reproduce that way, Lina." 

"And I won't catch anything?" 

"No." 

Lina's resolve was weakening. Xel was a trickster, but he wasn't an outright lier. If he had said that the answer to either of those questions was a secret, she would have flat out refused, but... 

"Ah, what the hell. Sure." 

"Actually, there was another thing I wanted to ask of you." A bowl of pudding appeared in front of her. "I'd like a little ... more of you, if you didn't mind." 

Lina smirked and grabbed the spoon. "Since you asked so nicely." She said, digging in. The pudding was delicious, thick creamy and chocolate layers with cake and chocolate chips. Soon she was scraping the bottom of the bowl, only to find that it refilled instantly, and she set to work again. Even though she had eaten a fairly good meal at dinner and was already kind of full, there was always more room for pudding. Especially chocolate pudding, and especially when Xellos was sitting opposite her, watching intently as she ate. 

When the bowl refilled a third time, she started to rub her stomach as she ate, trying to soothe its protests as it started to feel uncomfortably full. She pulled down the waistband of her pyjama bottoms so it sat under her tummy, which was by now sticking out in a taut curve. She sat back after she finished, sighing contentedly and rubbing her gut with both hands, sliding them under her top to feel the taut skin, the contact sending sparks of heat down to her centre.   
"This enough for you, Xel?" She said, slapping her stomach and feeling it shake. 

He smiled wider, if that was possible. "Oh, but Lina, you haven't finished." He cooed, pointing down to the bowl in front of her, which was full again with rich, creamy pudding. 

Lina gulped. She really was feeling stuffed now, but she was never one to give up and as Xel scooped up a spoonful of pudding and held it out to her with a taunting "Say Aaaah~" she snatched the spoon off of him and shoved it into her mouth.

"I can feed myself, damnit!" She said, digging in with renewed energy and ignoring the pain of her stomach. 

"Perhaps I can help another way, then." Said Xel as he materialised behind her, her chair turning into a chaise- lounge piled high with pillows. She moaned through her mouthful of cake and cream as his gloved hands met her stomach, pressing gently at the sides and at the fullest part at the top. She didn't know if he used a spell or not, but some of the tension did seem to go and she made it halfway through her fourth bowl before she had to stop, groaning as her stomach churned. She sat back and looked down at herself, her stomach swelling and shrinking as she panted. 

"I won't be much of a lay at this rate, Xel. I'm gonna be too fat to do anything except lay there like a walrus."

He just hummed happily and spread his hands over her navel, which was stretched so much it barely even went in anymore. 

"I really don't wanna eat anymore, Xel." She said, but he dug his fingers in a little tighter and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure, Lina? There's only a little left. It's not like you to waste food." 

"Is it even really real food?" She said, but she ate when he brought another spoonful to her mouth. It tasted so good, and the taught skin of her belly was soooo sensitive, she didn't want to stop. She wriggled a bit, trying to get some friction on her dripping pussy as it soaked through her knickers, her breathing growing even shallower as she neared the end of the bowl. 

"There we go." Said Xellos as he scraped together the last of the whipped cream, and with a little pop a glacé cherry appeared on top of the spoonful. "One last bite and we'll see how you feel." 

Lina loved Glacé cherries, and as she bit down on it she relished the juicy, overly sweet flavour of it as it flooded her mouth. She let out a moan, but then as she swallowed she looked down sharply as the pain inside her disappeared and her breathing suddenly became easier. She watched in disbelief as her stomach abruptly lost its taughtness and sank down in a single, doughy roll, spreading out a little further into her lap and wobbling. 

She joined Xellos as he squeezed and kneaded at her plush new stomach, moaning as the fullness disappeared and she enjoyed her new flesh. She dug her thumb into her navel and groaned as she felt how deep it was now, and clenched her legs together as Xellos rolled her new love handles. 

As Lina lifted her new gut with both hands and let it fall to watch it jiggle, Xellos laughed and asked "how are you feeling now, Lina?"

"Ugh, I feel like eating more!" She said, as her stomach rumbled and she set upon her next plate of pudding. 

Xellos rubbed and kneaded her stomach as she ate her way through another two plates, before she noticed that this time, although she was feeling full, her stomach wasn't getting taught anymore. It was only as Xellos reached down to squeeze her thigh midway through the seventh bowl that she noticed that her thighs were now soft and plush with fat, so much so that her arse was straining at her pyjama bottoms. She rubbed at her stomach with her free hand and noted with pride that it was now reaching halfway into her lap, and gasped as she moved her hand upward and found that her breasts too were swollen with fat and that she could barely get her hand around one. Xellos helped and obligingly cupped her wobbling tits in his larger hands, and Lina groaned as she saw and felt how the soft flesh bulged out around his fingers. 

She kept eating, until at the tenth plate she tried to tug her pyjama bottoms down to give her belly more room, and whined as they only bit in to her soft underbelly instead. 

Xellos chuckled. "Would you like a bit more room, Lina?" He said, and when she nodded she immediately found herself naked and her belly rolled out into her lap, forming a more rounded shape as it was freed from the tight waistband. Xellos smoothed his hand over the red mark where her belly had been cut into two rolls, whilst Lina busied herself with her breasts, putting down her spoon to grope both at once, rolling her nipples and enjoying the ample flesh. Damn, her pussy was almost aching now, she thought as she spread her thighs to give her gut room, her pussy clenching as she felt her underbelly meet the fabric of the chair. 

Still she ate, and her belly grew rounder and rounder, outpacing the rest of her as it reached past her knees and pushed her breasts up and to the sides as it grew up as well as out. Xellos' breathing grew ragged as he kept massaging it. She had to move the plate on top of it, resting it between her breasts , which were getting in the way a bit as they too had kept growing and now rivalled watermelons in size. She lost count of plates, but Xellos apparently didn't, as she cleared her bowl yet again and he said "Lina, that was fifty plates..."

Lina sat back and surveyed herself. She didn't think she looked like she'd eaten fifty plates. She could still probably wrap her arms around her belly, if she squeezed. She was about to say so when she was interrupted by Xellos pushing her back so she was lying down, with a gruff "I want you n o w, Lina." As he knelt over her and started to undo his trousers. 

When Lina had (mostly) stopped jiggling, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her belly at Xellos. He was dishevelled and panting, and she noted with interest that as he pulled down his trousers he hadn't bothered to make the appearance of skin underneath his clothes, and his stomach, thighs and cock were all made of shimmering black void that hurt her eyes a little to look at. 

He noticed her staring at his erect penis and smirked. "What's the matter?" He said, wrapping his gloved hand around it and tugging on it. "Isn't it big enough for you?" He shook his head and Lina gaped as it grew in his hand until it was much bigger than even the biggest human penis. "I'd forgotten what a greedy girl you were." He said as he pushed one of her thighs up, squashing her belly and revealing her dripping cunt. 

Lina groaned as he entered her without too much trouble- even though it was a stretch the imitation of a dick was smooth and she had been aroused already for what felt like hours as she ate. As he bottomed out and his clothed torso squashed against her belly, she noticed a dish of candied fruit on the table. He reached over and popped one into her mouth, before grabbing a breast in each hand and squeezing, rolling his hips before setting up a gentle rhythm. 

Lina crunched on the sweet and tried to hold on as the pleasure built up inside her. Xellos whined, a rare expression that wasn't quite a smirk flickering over his face as he struggled to keep in control of himself. Lina grabbed a handful of sweets and stuffed them into her mouth before planting her feet on the chair and bucking her hips to meet him as best as she could, before she finally saw white and came as he pinched and rolled her nipples. 

Xellos seemed to be having his own sort of orgasm as he arched his back and cried out, and Lina could feel his solid form dissolving before he regained control over himself and materialised back where he had been, but with a soft dick and panting heavily. "Well." He said, looking dazed. "Who knew that taking this form could do that." 

"Who knew." Said Lina, wincing as he slipped out of her and tucked himself back into his trousers. She felt a little sick, and tired, and overstimulated as she flopped back onto the couch and cradled her wobbling belly. "I think you might have experienced your first positive emotion apart from smugness." 

"I wouldn't go that far." Said Xellos, smoothing back his hair and already looking as though nothing had happened. "But you certainly did give me something to think about." 

"You're welcome. It was fun." She panted. 

"Don't mention it." He said with an evil smile. "I suppose it'll give you something nice to think about in the coming weeks." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." He waved a hand and the pocket dimension started to disintegrate around them. "Lord Beastmaster has some plans though, so I expect we'll be seeing each other very soon~"

Lina groaned and flopped backwards onto what was now her inn bed again. The sun was starting to shine through the curtain, and the birds were singing noisily. Her body was back to normal, but she was sweating, her knickers were soaked with her own arousal, and she still felt a little sick. 

"Xellos..." she groaned again before she turned over onto her stomach and tried to get some sleep before the day began.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for constantly spamming the slayers tag with kink trash haha - what’s your favourite character and series for belly kink fanfic? Please let me know to give me ideas :3


End file.
